Ma no Facebook!
by Liesel.Hellen
Summary: This is the result of bringing Facebook to Shin Makoku
1. Wallpost: The creation of babies

**Greta logs on **

Greta Shibuya : Papa Wolf? How are babies made?

December 3 at 10:08am · LikeUnlike · Comment · View Feedback (4)Hide Feedback (4) · See Friendship

Wolfram Von Bielefeld : Wh-hat? Babies...are carried to their parents by Kohis!

December 3 at 10:09am · Like

Greta Shibuya : How do the kohis get them?

December 3 at 10:10am · Like

Wolfram Von Bielefeld : Ask Yuuri instead

December 3 at 10:11am · Like

Greta Shibuya : Mmkay~!

December 3 at 10:12am · Like

* * *

Greta Shibuya : Daddy Yuuri? How are babies made? Papa Wolf told me to ask you

December 3 at 10:13am · Like · Comment · View Feedback (20)Hide Feedback (20) · See Friendship

Yuuri Shibuya : Wha-what? -sputters- Uh...uh, the stork! That's right! The stork brings babies to their parents! -shifty eyes-

December 3 at 10:21am · Like

Greta Shibuya : That's not what Papa Wolf said...

How do these 'stork' get the babies?

December 3 at 10:23am · Like

Yuuri Shibuya : -ruffles his hair nervously- Um...the babies grow in cabbage patches and the stork gets them from there.

December 3 at 10:33am · Like

Greta Shibuya : What's cabbage?

Why are babies growing from the ground?

December 3 at 10:35am · Like

Yuuri Shibuya : It's a kind of vegetable, it's green and grows in gardens.

They-they just do...

December 3 at 10:38am · Like

Greta Shibuya : But why? Why do babies look like their parents if they really come from the ground?

December 3 at 10:39am · Like

Yuuri Shibuya : It's...it's a secret. You don't get to know that until you're an adult. And married!

December 3 at 10:44am · Like

Greta Shibuya : But what about the brother and sister you promised me?

December 3 at 10:59am · Like

Yuuri Shibuya : Eh? Promised?

December 3 at 10:59am · Like

Greta Shibuya : yes. Just because it was the middle of the night and I didn't exactly phrase it that way doesn't make it less true! .

December 3 at 11:00am · Like

Yuuri Shibuya : Greta! This is blackmail! Things like that take time!

December 3 at 11:02am · Like

Greta Shibuya : I didn't take time...you just announced that I was your daughter one day...Why can't it work the same way again?

December 3 at 11:04am · Like

Wolfram Von Bielefeld : Wth...what have you been telling her again...?

December 3 at 11:09am · Like

Greta Shibuya : I'm so confusedddddd! Papaaaaaaa!

December 3 at 11:13am · Like

Yuuri Shibuya : I...I don't know! You haven't exactly been helping me with this. ;_; I'm not ready for my little girl to grow up and learn about these things!

December 3 at 11:46am · Like · 1 person

Greta Shibuya : I just want to know how I can get my brother or sister faster! -sniffles-

December 3 at 11:47am · Like

Yuuri Shibuya : That-that's something that Wolfram and I will have to discuss. It's too early for that right now.

December 3 at 11:59am · Like · 1 person.

Greta Shibuya : B-But Daddy Yuuriiiii!

Saturday at 6:39am · Like

Yuuri Shibuya : Patience is a virtue, Greta!

Saturday at 11:33am · Like

Greta Shibuya : Papa Wolf isn't patient...

Sunday at 1:35am · Like

Wolfram Von Bielefeld : What have you been teaching her, YUURI?

2 seconds ago · Like

* * *

**Credits: Yuuri Shibuya, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, Greta Shibuya**


	2. Chatbox: Yuuri & Wolfram

**Chatbox**

**

* * *

**

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld is online**

**Yuuri Shibuya is online  
**

[Yuuri Shibuya]

5:07pm

Geeze, why'd she have to ask the baby question? XDDD It's too early for her to think about things like that

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:07pm

Yes it is, it must be because you did something wrong... :

[Yuuri Shibuya]

5:08pm

So it's automatically my fault? I just got back from Earth! She could have gotten the idea from Annissina for all we know!

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:09pm

Or maybe from Shori's hentai/ecchi dating game...

[Yuuri Shibuya]

5:10pm

Maybe, but has she even been near his computer? He never takes that stuff out of his room

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:10pm

It must be you who is playing it then, you pervert!

[Yuuri Shibuya]

5:10pm

-panics- No! I swear I've never even touched them!

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:11pm

Which which you have seen them before -raises eyebrow- Lying cheat!

[Yuuri Shibuya]

5:13pm

I've seen bits of it, but only when Shori was playing them! And it was only for a split second when I was getting him for our parents or something

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:13pm

Aha! You have seen bits of it!

[Yuuri Shibuya]

5:14pm

It's not like I wanted too. And it wasn't anything bad. I never really paid attention to what was going on. -looks at him seriously- Wolfram, it seems like you're going out of your way to doubt me. Mind telling me why I can't say anything without you biting my head off?

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:16pm

Be-because you're a wimp!

[Yuuri Shibuya]

5:16pm

Not a wimp!

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:17pm

Yes you are!

[Yuuri Shibuya]

5:18pm

Am not!

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:18pm

Yes you are!

[Yuuri Shibuya]

5:19pm

No!

Yuuri Shibuya is offline.

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:20am

Go to hell (send as a message)

Your chat message wasn't sent because Yuuri Shibuya is offline.

Yuuri Shibuya is offline.

[Wolfram Von Bielefeld]

5:21am

Screw you Facebook (send as a message)

Your chat message wasn't sent because Yuuri Shibuya is offline.

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld is offline**


	3. Wallpost: I'm not coming out!

**Wallpost: I wouldn't come out**

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld:**

I'm not coming out of my room, dumb Maou tried asking if we can have a cute daughter or son for Greta.

GO TO HELL SHAMELESS WIMP!

Tuesday at 7:35pm · Like · Comment

* * *

**Yuuri Shibuya :** -knocks on the door solemnly- Wolfram? Please open up. You can't stay in there forever.

Tuesday at 7:47pm · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** No way! You perverted wimp! -throws lamp at door-

Tuesday at 7:49pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** -winces at the sound of a crash and jerks away from the door momentarily before trying to knock again- I'm really sorry, Wolfram. If I knew saying that would make you upset, then I wouldn't have said it all. Please, Wolf. Won't you at least talk to me?

Tuesday at 7:55pm · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** -silence-

Tuesday at 7:56pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** -moves his head closer to the door, his ears straining for any hint of sound- Wolfram? -at not getting an response, he sighs sadly- If you don't want to talk, then I guess I can't force you. But could you at least give me a sign that you're alright? I'm worried about you.

Tuesday at 8:02pm · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** -throws fireball at the door-

Tuesday at 8:02pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya:** Gah! What the heck? That could have killed me!

Tuesday at 8:03pm · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** At least that showed you that I'm not dead yet

Tuesday at 8:05pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** I was just worried when I heard that crash just now. You didn't have to throw something dangerous at the door. Geeze, do you really hate me that much?

Tuesday at 8:08pm · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** YES YOU WIMP. HRUMPH!

Tuesday at 8:09pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** You can't really hate me. If you did, you would have throttled me by now instead of just locking yourself up in your room.

Tuesday at 8:13pm · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld:** ...

Tuesday at 8:17pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** -asks softly- Please open the door?

Tuesday at 8:23pm · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld** : no

Tuesday at 8:25pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me with no choice. Wolfram, open the door. That's an order.

Tuesday at 8:30pm · Like· 457 person

**Maou fanclub :** Heika is so hot! -squeals-

Tuesday at 8:31pm · Like· 457 person

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** N.O. (and shut up rabid fangirls, his mine and only MINE!)

Tuesday at 8:31pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** -bristles with irritation- Wolfram. Open the door. Now.

Tuesday at 8:33pm · Like

**Maou fanclub : **I'm fainting, fainting

Tuesday at 8:47pm · Like·

**Maou fanclub** has fainted

Tuesday at 8:31pm · Like·

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** Don't order me around

Tuesday at 8:53pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** I've tried being nice to you, but you just kept acting like a brat. What other choice do I have?

Yesterday at 12:37pm · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** Who gave you the right to call me a brat?

Yesterday at 1:15pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** Your actions don't say otherwise. If you didn't over react all the time, then we wouldn't be having problems communicating.

Yesterday at 1:36pm · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** I'm over-acting now am I? Wait, your opinion doesn't count!

Yesterday at 7:31pm · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** Yeah, I'd say throwing a fireball at the door and staying locked in your room is over reacting.

-sighs- Are we gonna argue about this all day?

20 hours ago · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld : **You opinion doesn't count, that's final

19 hours ago · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** It kinda does, Wolfram. I'm the Maou, remember?

Just come out all ready. You've been in there all day. Aren't you hungry?

18 hours ago · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** Just because you are the Maou, bleh

-stomach growling- ugh

18 hours ago · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** See? Why don't you come out and eat something?

16 hours ago · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld : **T.T"

It's alright, I have my emergency supply of food (a soldier must always be prepared)

11 hours ago · Like

**Yuuri Shibuya :** What? Some dried food rationings or something? Eventually you'll run out of that too...but if you'd rather have that then the roast dinner the maids made, I guess that's your choice. It's a shame though...I got a sneak peek of the desert and it looks delicious~

11 hours ago · Like

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld :** Endure, for the sake of my innocence.

2 hours ago · Like · 1265 person

* * *

**I didn't really want to put any Author's note...but I have something important to announce**

**For those who had not heard about the Ma no Letter!, it's a project whereby we are planning to consolidate gifts to the sensei-s during Winter Comiket. You may read LJ kkm community [**http] [:/] community[.]livejournal [.] com/kyou_kara_maou/1889908 [.] html#cutid1 (delete the brackets)

**It will be in the earlier posts and just email me your message/fanart/photos to the sensei-s or you can send it to me via the Private message on**

**Hope more fans can participate in this**


End file.
